


No Swearing

by Merfilly



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Imperius and Mouse have a moment





	No Swearing

"I swear —"

"You shall do no such thing in my presence!" Imperius thundered at him, and Mouse turned his most patient face heavenward.

"I aver, oh grouchy one," Mouse amended, "that I have only a wish for a safe place to rest my head this night, and food for my aching belly, as I have traveled far and long to bring you news of our dear friends."

"You're just now from Etienne and Isabeau? Why did you not say so, impertinent child?!"

"You never let me before laying accusations against my innocence!" Mouse protested.

"Bah. Follow me! You know where!"


End file.
